Blending In
by RedWolf210
Summary: Sequal to An Interesting Shinobi. With a baby on the way, the Uchiha family are being targeted by multiple organizations, one of them consisting of something they didn't expect. To avoid them, they leave Konoha for a new life until the baby is born.
1. Cari

_New story! Yay! This is somewhat a continuation for the story An interesting Shinobi. I hope you guys enjoy it._

_Note: There is not much of a plot so far, so don't complain to me about it._

_'kay, here we go..._

* * *

It was a nice spring afternoon over at the Niikyo-Uchiha household. The sun was shining warmly, and birds were twittering happily. Some flowers have already bloomed, and several bees were doing their job as pollinators. A woman with bright red hair was watering the plants in her front garden when three teenage boys bursted out of the house. They were shouting and laughing at each other, running around the front yard. The woman in a sunhat shouted to the three rambunctious teens to quit fighting, warning that she'd give them a good water-whip.

"Aw, why spoil the fun we're having?" asked the oldest boy, Yang. His black hair had grown about half a centimeter over the past four or five months.

"'Cause I don't want to be healing any black eyes and or cuts," the woman replied.

"Then you don't have to Mom." The other two brothers ran over to Yang and their mother.

"Just do what Mother says," said Hunter, the youngest son. Nhamo, the middle son, nodded in agreement with his twin brother. "She needs her energy for herself right now Yang."

"That's why I told her that she doesn't have to heal our injuries."

"Knock it off Yang. I do not want to be stressed right now, that's why I came out here to water my plants." Yang turned to his left and looked at his mother.

She was slightly shorter than him, and he had a height of nearly six feet. Her red hair was tied in a loose braid that reached the middle of her back. The woman wore a loose, light blue dress that brought out her hair and golden eyes. Her gloved right hand held a watering pot while her ungloved left hand was placed tenderly over the bump on her stomach. Yang smiled at his mother and then the bump.

"Alright," Yang said. He walked over to his mother and placed a hand on the bump. "I can't wait to meet my little sister..." Nhamo and Hunter jogged from the front porch over to them and looked at the bump.

"Mayume said that it was going to a girl right?" Nhamo asked.

"That's right," his mother said. "She also said that your sister is going to be very smart."

"Did you name her yet?" Hunter asked.

"I have a name in mind, but I have to ask your father if he would like it."

Yang took his hand off the baby bump and put his hands behind his head. "Well, Dad's coming back later today. So you can tell him then." A young woman with red hair walked out onto the porch and shouted over to the four, or five, people.

"Guys! Time for lunch!" she said.

"Coming Aunt Mayume!" shouted Yang, Nhamo, and Hunter. They began to walk over to the house, which turned into a chase when Yang smacked Hunter upside the head and made a break for it. The mother laughed and walked slowly to the front steps. Her twin sister helped her up the steps.

"How are you doing Natsumi?" Mayume asked.

The woman waved her hand. "I'm fine." She stopped for a second and placed her hand on the bump. "Hm...she kicked."

"Probably telling you to hurry up and feed her some lunch." Mayume nudged her twin inside. "Come on sis, in you go."

"Alright, alright." Natsumi walked into the house and went into the kitchen. Yin was finishing setting up the table when the Niikyo sisters came in.

Yin had grown slightly taller the last few months, and her hair had grown longer too. She had it up in a pony tail so it wouldn't get in her way. Her face was lit up with a smile when she saw Natsumi walk into the kitchen. "Hey Mom," she said. She pulled out a chair for her.

"Thanks," Natsumi said. She slowly sat down while the others followed her. Natsumi then began to eat her lunch. The family then began to start a conversation, talking about the weather, plans for the week, missions and other things. After Natsumi had finished her food, she grabbed her plate and stood up. Yang quickly got up and took the plate from her, saying that he got it while Natsumi porested.

"You shouldn't be doing too much work," Yin said.

"But I am not that far yet," Natsumi argued.

Mayume countered. "Remember, Niikyo children mature faster than most people."

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, I'll take it easy. Still, I think this one is a normal one. Last time, Nhamo and Hunter came out a bit quicker due to Niikyo blood."

"Natsumi, the baby doesn't like it when you argue and end up stressing yourself." Mayume always kept a mental ear out for her unborn niece. "She'd like you to do what we say." Mayume smiled to see Natsumi pout about her playing the baby mind card. Mayume loved the fact that she can read minds, especially when she can hear an unborn child's thoughts.

"So it's not twins again right?" Natsumi asked her twin. Mayume laughed.

"Nope, single, and it's a girl."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to be outside on the porch if you need me." Natsumi then left the kitchen and out the open front door onto the porch. She sat down on the swinging bench and pushed off gently, letting it rock her and the baby. The woman then began to hum the song _You'll be in my Heart_by Phil Collins. She felt the baby stir a little within her, and she smiled. Natsumi pushed off again, and the swing continued to rock the baby to sleep as she looked out past her front garden and down the dirt path, waiting for her husband to come home from his mission.

_Come home soon, Sasuke-kun. I want to tell you about our daughter's name, Cari. _It sounded like a good name for the baby. Cari Uchiha. A nice ring came into the name, and it made Natsumi smile at the bump on her stomach.

* * *

Hope you like the beginning so far, it's a bit short, I know. Review please!


	2. A Safe Refuge

_Chapter 2_

_things in the ( ) are author's notes._

* * *

It was around seven at night when Sasuke came home. He walked through the garden gate and down the path to the house. After knocking on the door, it was opened by Mayume. She stepped aside to let the Uchiha in. "So, mission accomplished?" she asked.

"Yep," Sasuke replied. "How's Natsumi doing?"

"She's doing good. Upstairs if you want to check on her. Last time I checked she was reading a book to the baby, she knows that the baby love to hear her voice." Mayume smiled, but then nodded toward the stairs. "You better get up there Sasuke, the baby misses you and so does Natsumi."

Sasuke nodded and thanked his sister-in-law. He jogged up the stairs and stood by the door. As usual, before he opens the door Natsumi calls him in. "You're better off just walking inside Sasuke," Natsumi said, a smile coming across her face. "I could hear you enter the house and talk to Mayume. The baby seemed to sense my excitement and knew you were coming. She's been kicking for you," she added with a laugh while putting a hand to her stomach. The Uchiha walked over there to his wife in the rocking chair and kneeled down beside her. He placed his hand on her stomach, and he felt the kick.

He smiled, then he leaned close to the bump and said in a sweet voice, "Hey baby, I'm home."

A kick was felt against his hand in greeting.

"Mommy was reading you a story right? Did you enjoy it?" He looked up at Natsumi. "What book did you read her?"

"I read her the one with the princess and the the ninja who had to escort her." (the knight in shining armor for the Japanese, hehe)

He nodded. "Of course." The Uchiha storked his wife's stomach, whispering sweet things to the baby.

Natsumi smiled at the sight. It was nice to see him let go of his usual stiff self and be a fun, excited, father. Her smile then faded at a thought, and Sasuke just happened to look up at her face right when she frowned.

"Natsumi, what's wrong?" he asked.

She put her hand on top of his and the baby in her stomach. "I'm worried about us, our family," she replied.

"Why?"

"I have a bad feeling, Sasuke. Something is out to get us..." Her husband instantly knew what she was thinking. He stood up and hugged her.

"Did you have a vision?" he questioned softly in her ear.

The woman shook her head. "No, not yet. Still, I feel it, and it is totally logical. We have started a new clan, making stronger ninja." She then added in a small whisper, "We even have a child that may be part vampire, Sasuke."

Sasuke had not forgotten his wife's vampire side. He only nodded grimly. "That is true. People may be after us." He hugged her tighter. "I will make sure that no one harms you or the baby, okay?"

"I've thought of a name for her dear."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Cari."

"Cari..." he echoed the name. He thought about it. "That sounds like a perfect name." He kissed Natsumi softly on the lips. "I love you," he said.

Natsumi kissed him back. "I love you too." The two stared into each other's eyes for a minute, no one spoke. Then Sasuke looked at the clock.

"You should get some sleep Nat." He helped her out of the rocking chair and into bed. After she was under the covers, Sasuke changed into clean house clothes and got into bed with his wife. Natsumi was lying on her side to where her back was facing him, and he carefully wrapped his arms around her. "Good night honey," he whispered.

"'Night Sasuke," Natsumi answered. She rubed her belly. "Good night Cari." Sasuke, too, stroked the baby bump.

"Sweet dreams, Cari." The couple smiled to themselves when the baby kicked in reply. They closed their eyes and began to drift into sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The glass door to the balcony quietly opened with the wind. The door opened about half a meter when a dark figure slipped into the room. The figure walked over to the sleeping couple, the dagger in his hand ready to do the job he was hired to do. The figure loomed over Sasuke Uchiha and Natsumi who carried the next Uchiha. The dagger was raised and aimed at the wife, but mainly it was aimed toward the unborn child in the woman's stomach. A flash of metal, and then a loud clang. The assassin was now looking into the red eyes of the Sharingan.

Within seconds the assassin was caught in the genjutsu and was rendered unconscious. Sasuke got out of bed and stood over the man. Natsumi sat up in bed, staring at the assasin. The Uchiha looked over at his wife. "Should we take him to Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke asked.

"It'd be best I believe," Natsumi replied with a nod.

"Alright, you stay here while I go take this man to the Hokage and get the info from her."

Usually Natsumi would argue, but considering her current condition, she decided to agree with her husband. Sasuke picked up the assassin and headed out the house from the balcony, running toward the Hokage's office as fast as he could. _There better not be anymore of them hiding by the house and getting inside while I'm gone._The Uchiha arrived at the Fifth Hokage's door and knocked. When the permission to enter was granted, he opened the door and walked inside.

"Hello, Sasuke," said the woman behind the desk piled with paperwork. Her light blond hair was tied loosely in pigtails to where the hair-ties were aligned with her chin. The woman's amber eyes stared at the unconscious man on the Uchiha's shoulder. "Who is that?" she asked.

Sasuke set the man down on the floor. "He's an assassin that tried to kill Natsumi, Hokage-sama." The woman's gaze turned serious, and she rested her chin on her folded hands.

"Hm, probably someone trying to stop the Uchihas from getting stronger or larger as they already are." Tsunade thought for a few minutes, considering the situation. "You and your family are not safe here it seems, and no other place is safe for such things as this since they all know about the new Uchihas. You're going to go somewhere else until the baby is born, I think."

"And where would that be?" Sasuke asked. The Hokage began to think for a moment, then she replied with one word:

"America."

* * *

I know, It's short. It's really late, and i'm super tired and want end this chapter and give it to you guys. Please review, thanks. I'll put more in the next chapter, promise. :)


	3. America

_Chapter 3_

things in the [ ] are author's notes. Brackets are rarer for people to use than parenthesis, so I'll use brackets for my little add-ins.

_Sentences in italics are a character's thoughts_

**flashbacks **[i don't know if it'll be used in this chapter but oh well]

* * *

**Re-cap:**

**"You and your family are not safe here it seems, and no other place is safe for such things since they already know about the new Uchihas. You're going to have to go somewhere else until the baby is born, I think."**

**"And where would that be?"Sasuke asked. Tthe Hokage thought for a moment, and then she replied with one word:**

**"America**."

------------------------

"America?" The Uchiha stared at the Hokage. "Are you sure about that?"

Tsunade nodded. "I believe that Natsumi mentioned that she had been there before, and that she had a friend over there. You know enough English to get around there right?" she asked the man before her. When he nodded she said, "Good. So, you and the family must pack up some, not all, of your belongings and get on a flight to America. I'll lend you guys some money to help you get a hotel or something. Make sure to pack to where it looks like a mission as to make nobody suspicious, and then meet me at the front gate."

"Understood Hokage-sama."

She looked at the assassin who was still knocked out on the floor. "I'll get someone to bring him to the interrogation unit. Dismissed."

Sasuke left the Fifth Hokage's office and started to run back to the Niikyo-Uchiha household. When he arrived at the balcony he saw Natsumi getting her backpack and putting some clothes in it. Sasuke walked over to her and looked at her bag. It was her charmed backpack that is more of a bottomless pit than a bag, yet it weighed as if it was about ten pounds at the heaviest.

"Tsunade-sama told us that we have to move to America," Sasuke said.

"Thought so," Natsumi mumbled. "Good thing that I have some friends in America." She glanced at her husband. "How much English do you know?"

"I know English pretty well, don't worry. How about the kids and May?"

Natsumi answered whlie putting in more clothes. "Mayume and I are language experts Sasuke, we'll be fine. As for the children, Yin knows English very well; Nhamo can get by with the language; Yang is good at it, and Hunter knows it really well but doesn't talk much."

"Alright. Are the others awake?"

"Mayume is waking them up as we speak. Now go pack up Sasuke, we have to try to leave before most of the village wakes up."

Sasuke nodded in agreement and walked to the other side of the bedroom to grab his backpack. He then began to put the most used and casual clothes he could find into his bag. When both of them were done packing the essentials, they went downstairs to wait for the rest of the family to be ready. As soon as Yin came out with her backpack, the Niikyo-Uchiha family went out of their home and locked the door. They all headed to Konoha's front gates.

* * *

Tsunade was standing by the side of the gates, watching the street for anyone who walked by. When she saw the Uchiha-Niikyo family, she sighed in relief. Once they were standing in front of her, she spoke. "Alright, you all are going to hide in a new place where any assassins would find it hard to find you. When the baby is born, try to stay there for a while. I will try to call you all to make sure that everyone is okay. Here is some money to help you start." The Fifth gave Sasuke the small bag of money.

"You will need new names and looks. The great thing about this family is that I do not have to worry about that, I know that you can blend in well. Good luck to all of you." Tsunade took a good look at the family. She saw the genin Natsumi and Sasuke and the tough Mayume from so long ago. She also saw the small children that were Yin, Yang, Nhamo, and Hunter. Looking at the present selves of them, Tsunade saw the incoming baby. The Fifth Hokage placed a hand on Natsumi's stomach.

"I wish this little one a safe journey," she whispered. She looked up at Natsumi to see her nod. Tsunade couldn't help herself from giving Natsumi a hug. She would miss her helper, and Tsunade knew that her sensei, Sarutobi, had been looking after the Niikyo and her twin ever since their clan had died. The woman wished that no harm would come to them all. After several other goodbyes, the Fifth watched the seven, soon to be eight, people leave down the road into the horizon of the rising sun.

Once the walking specks disappeared into the sun, Tsunade turned and walked leisurely back to her office, moving thorugh memories of the times when the new adults of Konoha were just genin. She stopped at the stairway to her office and laughed quietly to herself.

"I'm getting old." With that she started to walk up the stairs to her office and piles of paperwork.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mayume was staring out the window of the airplane, looking at the ocean below. The sun reflected off the surface of the blue water, shining it into her eyes. She looked away from the vast body of water and looked next to her at her twin sister, Natsumi. She had her eyes closed, and headphones were in her ears to let her listen to music as she took a nap. Mayume tuned her mind into her sister's head and saw that she was having no nightmares, which was good. The woman then tuned her mind to hear the baby's, Cari's, thoughts. Cari was perfectly content with the music, and Mayume laughed quietly to herself. She then stared at the front of the plane, not really focusing on anything.

_Which state were we landing in again?_Mayume thought about that for a minute. She and Natsumi had several American friends. One group of them lived in New York, but that place is too busy, too noisy. Florida? Probably not, hurricanes and all that, plus the houses are nice, but kind of pricey. That left one other place, California. Natsumi had a really great friend in California, and that friend happened to have a fairly large house. _I guess that's where we're going..._

The Niikyo began to wonder about the time it would be for them to stay in America. Five months after the baby is born? Six? Ten? A year after the birth of Cari? If so, then the family had best get a job -- they can not stay in their friend's house for a year. Doing so would be very rude. Finding a job...that will be a bit easy. Mayume and Natsumi spoke superb English, and so they could get a job pretty fast. Yin and the boys could find jobs pretty easy. Wait...they were only sixteen...

Sixteen-year-olds have to go to school. _That's great...new identities and new schools for the kids. Excellent._Mayume continued to think out the bumps in the road ahead of them the rest of the flight.

* * *

The airplane finally landed in San Fransisco, California at 3:15P.M. Mayume woke up Natsumi and helped her out of the plane. While the girls of the family waited in the lobby, the boys went to get the family's luggage. Once everyone had their belongings, they stepped outside so Natsumi could call her friend. After several minutes of talking on her cell phone, Natsumi hung up.

"Launa will be here in about twenty minutes," she said. "Okay, roll call!" she said in English. "Jordan!"

Yang replied in English, "Here."

"Nathan!"

"Here." [Nhamo]

"Jennifer!"

"Here." [Yin]

"Hunter!"

"Here." [Guess this one, hehe]

"Kelsy!"

"Here." [Mayume]

"Kyle!"

"I'm right next to you honey." [Sasuke]

"Oh...right. Okay, everyone is accounted for. I want all of you, kids, to be on your best behavior while we stay at Ms. Rodriguez's house, understood?"

"Yes Mother," the teens replied. The mother carefully sat down on the bench, and then the family began to wait. Twenty minutes passed, and a blue mini-van pulled up a little ways down the sidewalk. The van honked, and Natsumi stood up and walked toward the car. Everyone else followed. The passenger window of the van rolled down to reveal a little girl with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. She smiled at Natsumi and giggled with joy.

"Nattie!" the little girl squealed.

"Hi Amy!" Natsumi [Natalie] said. She peered past the little girl and to the driver. "Hey Luana."

"Natalie! It's been years since I've seen you! Look at that belly!" The driver was a woman with lightly tanned skin, which still gave the look of white skin, and brown hair with natural blond highlights. Her hazel eyes were glowing with delight. Luana looked at the people behind Natalie. "This must be the family I had heard so much about!"

"Yes, they're all here this time," Natalie replied.

Launa nodded and waved her hand. "Get in! We're holding up the line!" Everyone did as she said and got into the van. Amy moved to the middle bench and sat on Kelsy's lap while Natalie took the passenger seat. Kyle sat next to Kelsy, and Jennifer sat in the back of the car along with Nathan and Hunter. Jordan volunteered to sit on the floor by the door, saying that it was comfy where he was. Once everyone was settled, Launa drove off into the afternoon traffic and up the steep street to where the larger, more expensive houses were.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The blue Ford Windstar parked next to a silver Mercedes in the driveway of a large, pale yellow two-story house. There was a first screen door that opened to the blocked front porch and another door that led to the inside of the house. Natalie and the family got out of the car and walked up to the house, carrying their backpacks, while Launa carried Amy ahead of them to unlock the first door. Luana put her daughter down and held the door for her guests as they entered the house. She then followed them inside once the last person walked through the doorway.

The entryway was very open with black and white tiled floors and a white painted staircase that went upstairs. To both sides was an opening, the one on the right had the floor change into a beige carpet while the one on the left lead to a grey tiled floor. There was a circular window near the ceiling that let some sunlight into the entryway, shining like a spotlight only a meter away from the group. Little Amy ran ahead into the spotlight and danced around in its warmth, giggling.

"Did you remodel while I was gone Launa?" Natalie asked. She took off her shoes and looked at the scene again. Luana smiled as she, too, took off her shoes.

"Well, after my husband got promoted we had enough money to fix up the place." She walked ahead and scooped up Amy. "Come on, I'll give you guys a tour." Everyone took off their shoes and followed their hostess to the carpeted area to the right. "This is the living room."

Again, the room was spacious, but this one was filled with shelves that held photographs in wooden or metal frames, cushioned chairs and two large sofas. There was a large television screen at the end of the room hung up on the light yellow wall. Next to it was a stone gas-lit fireplace with fake, yet realistic, burnt logs inside along with what looked like ashes. Paintings of an ocean view were hung up on the wall around the room as well as family photos. Luana led the family out of the living room out another doorway into the black and white tiled hallway. She took them into the other room with the grey-green tiles.

"Here is the kitchen." The kitchen was a bit smaller than the living room. The refrigerator was about four meters tall and was a meter wide. There was a stove and oven nearby it, separated by a low cupboard. The cupboards were made of mahogany wood and the counter was a black marble. A microwave sat at the end of the counter on top of a small non-slip mat. The sink and dishwasher was another counter section on its own, and connected to that was a small bar with black marble as well. Beyond the bar was a large, polished, reddish brown wooden table with matching chairs. The kitchen was absolutely spotless, and the family figured that Luana has maids to help with that. The woman led them out of the kitchen and into the hallway again.

"Down the hallway is the nursery, the bathroom, Amy's room, mine and my husband's room and my office. Upstairs to the left are two guest rooms and my husband's office. To the right are two more guest rooms and a bathroom." Luana looked at the family. "So, what do you think?"

Natalie replied, "Luana Rodriguez...did you win the lottery?" Luana laughed.

"I guess in a way I have, the woman replied. Anyway, would you like to introduce me to your family before I go to work, Mrs. Johnson?" Natalie nodded.

"This is my husband, Kyle." Natalie put an arm around a man with slightly long black-ish brown hair that was down. His dark brown eyes were deep, and he had a small smile on his face. [yeah I don't know if that looks cute or not but oh

well] Kyle nodded to Luana, who smiled back.

"Very handsome," she commented. Natalie waved to a boy with the same hair color as Kyle's but had green eyes like his mother.

"This is Jordan." She walked between two boys with reddish-brown hair like their mother and blue-grey eyes. "These twins are Nathan and Hunter." And she walked over to a girl with black hair and grey blue eyes. "This is my daughter Jennifer." Finally she hugged her twin. "And you already knew Kelsy."

Luana nodded. "Of course. Now who's the one in the tummy?" Natalie smiled at her friend, and then she placed a hand on her stomach.

"This little one will be my second daughter, Cari," she replied.

"Okay. So we got Kyle, Jordan, Nathan, Hunter, Jennifer and Cari Johnson as well as Kelsy Davis."

"That is correct." The Johnson-Davis family smiled at the woman. Luana smiled back, and Amy, who was clinging to her mother, giggled again.

Luana looked at her watch. "Oh! I gotta go! I'm leaving you to unpack and make yourselves at home. I'll be back soon!" Luana kissed her daughter's forehead and set her down on the tile floor. She ran off to her office and came back with a black business coat and a laptop bag. The woman headed toward the door. "Buh-Bye!"

After a minute of silence, Natalie clapped her hands together. "Well, let's all sit in the living room and watch some TV I guess," she said.

"Yeah! On the huge plasma screen TV!" Jordan said with a hint of enthusiasm. He and his brothers ran into the living room to the sofa. Jennifer followed her brothers, shouting for them to stop running before they hurt themselves or break something. Kelsy walked along behind Yin. Amy walked up to Natalie and held her hand. Natalie looked down and smiled at the little girl.

"Come on Amy, let's go see what everyone else is doing." She walked with Kyle on one side and Amy on the other down the hallway to the living room.

* * *

Woo, that was a lot of decription. I might have sucked at describing some things (mainly the people) but thanks for reading through it. This chapter took a while. The time thing for the flight and all took me a bit to figure out, so if I got it wrong, whatever.

Review please!

~RedWolf210


	4. How Long?

_Chapter 4_

Again: things in the [ ] are author's notes.

_character's thoughts_

**flashbacks**

And remember:Natalie = Natsumi, Kyle = Sasuke, Jordan = Yang, Jennifer = Yin, Nathan = Nhamo, Kelsy = Mayume, and Hunter is still Hunter.

Sorry ppl, I kinda switch the character's disguise name from their real names. It might be confusing so I apologize in advance.

* * *

Natalie was drawing with Amy, who was having a wonderful time talking to the woman. Kyle was watching his wife play with the little golden-haired girl, and when Amy ran off to fetch some markers he spoke to Natalie. "How old is Amy?" he asked. His wife smiled at him.

"She can tell you," she answered. "Go ask when she gets back."

Amy came running into the living room with a hot pink pencil case and sat on the floor in front of Natalie. Kyle then called her attention. Amy looked over at the man. "Hey Amy, how old are you?" Kyle asked. The little girl looked over at Natalie, who smiled and told her to show him how old she was.

The little girl held out her hand, fingers spread out. "Five," she said in a light, high voice.

"That's great," Kyle said. Amy giggled, opened her pencil case, and began to draw again. Natalie, too, resumed drawing.

After several minutes, Amy stood up and walked over to Natalie and sat next to her. She got onto her knees, leaned on Natalie and craned her neck to look at the woman's drawing. "It's a puppy!" the little girl said. She looked at the drawing of a wolf pup laying in the grass, taking a nap. "That's a pretty picture Nattie."

"Thank you Amy," Natalie replied. "What did you draw?" Amy jumped off the couch and grabbed her paper. She leaped back onto the sofa and placed the drawing into the woman's lap.

"It's a kitty," she said. Natalie picked up the piece of paper and studied the drawing. "Do you like it Nattie?" the little girl asked.

"Yes, it's a cute little kitty-cat." She pointed at the doodle-cat. "I really like its fur, orange is a great color for it." She handed the paper back to the five-year old, but Amy shook her head. She put her small hand on Natalie's.

"It's your kitt-cat." Natalie smiled at the little girl, her speech was so cute when she skips a sound.

"Thank you Amy. I'll keep it on the fridge while I stay here so Mommy can see it before I take the kitty home." She set the paper on the small coffee table for the time being, not wanting to go all the way to the kitchen and come back. "You can have my puppy," Natalie said as she handed the paper to the little girl. Amy squealed with delight and gently hugged the drawing.

"Tank ku Nattie." Amy gave the woman a hug and ran to the other guests to show off her new addition to her art wall that is in her room.

"She sure likes you Natalie," Kyle said. Natalie looked at her husband and nodded. Little Amy really enjoyed having Natalie over at her house. She was always hyper and talkative in her presence. Amy was now sitting in Kelsy's lap watching TV with the others. Natalie sighed and stood up and began to clean up the art supplies. Kyle stood up and helped her.

"I got it Kyle," Natalie said in a annoyed tone. "You don't have to help with everything I do. I can manage." Some colored pencils rolled off the table onto the floor. The woman slowly squatted down and picked them up. She stood up again and put the pencils in the pencil case. "See? Perfectly fine."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Always trying to get me off your back," he mumbled. "You can't blame me for being cautious." When Natalie didn't answer and continued picking up the crayons, markers, and pencils, he chuckled quietly and resumed helping.

* * *

It was 8:30PM when Luana came home. She pulled up in the driveway and turned off the car. She got out of her Mercedes and locked the doors. The woman walked up the path and up the stairs to the front screen and then the front door. As soon as she walked into the house she could smell food cooking. _Who's cooking? _Luana wondered. She walked into the kitchen to see Natalie and Kelsy. Kelsy was stirring something in a pot while Natalie was grabbing some forks. Both of the twins looked over at Luana and greeted, "Welcome back."

"Thank you," said Luana. She walked over to Kelsy and looked into the pot. "Tomato sauce? You guys cooked pasta?"

"Yeah, did you not want pasta?" Kelsy asked. "I could whip up something else for you. Amy really wanted spaghetti." Natalie walked over to the dinner table and set the forks down by each plate. She then walked back to the cupboards and took out three glasses and took them to the table, and then went back to get three more to set at the table.

Luana shook her head. "It's not that, I love pasta. It's just that you two cooked for everyone. Aren't I the one who's supposed to cook, since I'm the host?"

"You don't have to," Natalie said. "We can help out. If we didn't then it would be very rude of us." She turned to the doorway of the kitchen and shouted, "Guys! Dinner!"

Cheers were heard from the living room, and then the thundering of feet hitting the tiles sounded along with echoes of laughs. Jordan, Nathan and Hunter dashed through the doorway, greeting Luana and running to get the "best" seat at the table. Jennifer and Kyle came in next and took their seat at the dinner table. Kelsy was last holding hands with Amy. When the little girl saw Luana, she jumped for joy chanting "Mommy's home!" while giving her mother a tight hug. Luana picked up her five-year old daughter and walked with her over to the dinner table, where there was a large bowl of angel hair noodles a small pot of tomato sauce, and a small bowl of meatballs. Natalie and Kelsy poured some punch in each person's glass and then took the remaining two chairs. When the two cooks said they could start eating, everyone helped each other get a serving of food. Amy tried to serve herself, but Luana helped her out when she almost knocked over her punch glass.

"So where is your husband?" asked Natalie.

"Oh he's on a business trip," Luana replied. She took a slurp of her spaghetti. "I think he went to...New York City."

"Hm, is that a good thing?"

"Yes it is. That's where the head of the entire company is."

Natalie nodded her head. "That sounds very good then. Another promotion, maybe?"

"That'd be so amazing if it was. Henry has only been in his new position for only three months." Amy slurped her noodles too hard and got tomato sauce on her face, and Luana grabbed a paper towel and wiped her daughter's face. The little girl smiled at her mother, and she smiled back. "It would be great that Henry gets promoted, but then that means that he would be spending less time with Amy and me." Little Amy nodded sadly.

"I miss Daddy," she said. Luana hugged her.

"I miss him too sweetheart." The woman decided to get off that subject and go to a new one. "So, Nattie, when's the baby due?" Luana's friend looked down at the bump in her stomach. She seemed to be in thought, and Luana waited while drinking some punch.

"I think in...three more months," she answered. "She's going to be a summer baby, in June I think."

"Well that's nice." Luana then noticed Natalie slightly wincing. "Are you okay Nattie? Is it the baby? Do you need any medicine?"

The red-haired woman shook her head. "It's just my throat, it's dry, nothing serious. I'll be fine." Kyle glanced over at his wife, and she stared back at him. Luana thought that they must have some weird mental link, for the couple seemed to have nodded in the slightest way after about ten seconds of staring at each other. Natalie turned her attention back at her Amercian friend. "Sorry for worrying you Luana."

"Oh, it's fine. I'm just a worrisome type of person," Luana replied. Other conversations proceeded after that, but Luana didn't pay too much attention to them. Soon, dinner was finished, and the youths went into the living room while the adults collected the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. The four adults started to make a conversation.

"How long will you let us stay Luana?" Natalie asked.

Luana placed the forks into the dishwasher. "As long as you all need. It really depends on how long you plan to stay in America," she answered.

"We may be staying for at least a year I believe," Kelsy said. "It would be best to stay here until Cari is at least a year old, and it would give her some advantages." Luana nodded in understanding, and then a question came into her mind.

"I never really got to ask, but why are you all here? I'm not trying to be rude in that question, but you decided to some here so quickly, and you all barely have any things." The woman gasped, "You didn't lose your house did you?!"

Natalie replied with assurance. "Oh no, we had time to spare, and we decided to come to America."

"But staying here for a year? How much time do you have to spare?"

Kelsy and Natalie stared at one another, again Luana had the feeling of a mind connection. When they looked away from each other, Kelsy answered. "Well, to tell you the truth, things are sort of going a bit bad back home. We were advised to leave the area for the time being, and where to spend all that time than in San Fransisco, California with our dear friend Luana and her daughter Amy?"

"Well that's very flattering," Luana said in a half sarcastic tone. "Still, I'm sorry about that. I hope everything will be better when you all get back home. You can stay as long as you like."

"Thank you." Kelsy glanced over at her sister, who was putting the remaining clean dishes into the cupboards. "Sis, you should go to bed now," she said. Natalie looked over her shoulder and frowned at her twin sister. "Com'on Nattie, I can tell that you're tired. Getting more rest would help the baby."

Natalie sighed, "Very well. I'll go to bed. See you all in the morning." Natalie walked out of the kitchen, and Luana watched her go. Kyle looked over at Kelsy, and then he, too, headed out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to make sure she doesn't clean up the bedrooms too much," he said as he walked out. "She's such a clean freak."

"I heard that," came Natalie's voice from down the hallway. Kelsy and Luana giggled.

"Now you're going up there to apologize," Kelsy said. Kyle ignored her joke and left down the hallway. the remaining two women began to put the rest of the clean dishes away again.

"Natalie and Kyle sure have such a good bond don't they?" Luana asked. When she looked at Kelsy, she noticed the woman freeze for a second.

"Yes, they do have a crazy bond," she replied and continued to stack the plates in the cupboard. Luana was about to ask about it, but then Kelsy said, "They never really stay apart. When they do they get depressed and go nuts, but when they unite again they're both so happy. It's funny, really."

"I see..." The two women resumed putting the last of the dishes away in silence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Natalie sat down on the bed and put her hand on her stomach. Kyle sat down next to her, and then he leaned forward to look at his wife's face. "Your eyes are getting red Nat," he said, his voice more like his normal self. Both of them knew that no one was upstairs at this hour, and if so, they're family so they already knew about their disguises. Sasuke continued, "You can't keep your eyes gold forever with the kekke-genkai, and you know it."

"I should've brought some blood packs before we left," Natsumi muttered.

"Nat, you know you can have some of my blood."

"But I shouldn't."

Sasuke sighed. "Natsumi, you're gonna have to. I know that you don't like to do this, but it's for your own good as well as the baby's, and I don't mind. I am the one offering after all."

"I almost drained all of your blood last time," Natsumi said, her tone going soft.

"That was months ago, and it was your first time."

"My first and only time." She looked away from her husband's gaze. "I am not going to drink your blood and that is final." Sasuke continued to stare at her, causing her to fidget slightly. She took a quick glance at him, and then back at the bed covers. "Stop looking at me," she said in a demanding, but weak, voice.

Sasuke tried again. "If you don't take the blood then you're going to faint sooner or later, and then Luana would know about the vampire half...._Amy _would know what you are." The Uchiha hated to talk to her like this, to push her to do it by saying facts so harshly, but it was the only way to get through to her. He waited and watched Natsumi stare at the blankets. Her head lowered, her whole torso hunching forward and making her red hair fall from her shoulders to block the sides of her face. Sasuke saw a tear fall onto the bedsheets.

"I cannot...let my vampire half win," she whispered. "That half will ruin my life, and I will not let it..." Natsumi gripped the blanket hard. "I do not want to be a burden, a weakling, just because I can't last without some blood. I don't want to be fed like I'm someone who doesn't know how to fend for them-self. And, even more important..." A few more tears fell. "I don't want my baby to grow up without a father, and knowing that her father was killed by her own mother, just to satisfy her thirst for blood. She would be fatherless because of what I am, because I'm a monster...and she may be too..." The woman's tears flowed freely now, dripping onto the bed covers and turning them from a blue to a darker shade from all the water.

Sasuke shook his head, and then he scooted closer and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Natsumi, you are not weak," he said. "This is not something that you should be stressing over. I am also not inferring that you are someone who can't fend for them-self, I am only trying to help you.

"And even if you did kill me, which you won't, Cari would know that she was fatherless because he gave his blood to her mother. If her mother didn't take the blood, she could've gotten ill, and she along with herself, Cari, would've been dead. She would know that her father gave his life to make sure that she would survive as well as her mother.

"You are not a monster, Natsumi," the man said. "And neither will Cari. Both of you are just very special people, one of a kind." He lifted her chin so he could look into the woman's ruby eyes. "I love you, and I always will, no matter what you are." Sasuke wiped a tear away from Natsumi's eye with a thumb, and she hugged him close and sobbed into his chest.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Natsumi said, her voice slightly hoarse from crying. She continued to cry, and Sasuke just held her close until her sobs were like loud, short gasps. He kissed the top of her head and just let her stay there in his arms, gently rocking her while she calmed down.

When the woman was quiet, he whispered, "Are you still going to argue with me about your condition? I'm the one offering, remember that." After some silence, she answered him.

"I'm still not sure, Sasuke," Natsumi replied.

"Then just take a little bit. Mayume can come in and help, remember?"

"But what about Luana, and Amy?"

"May knows what's up, and she's keeping Luana and Amy busy. She even says that Luana is not thinking about earlier, and Yin is helping too with the two ladies."

Natsumi sighed. "Fine...but if things get out of hand..."

"I know, I know, get you off me and call for Mayume to restrain you."

He smirked when he heard his wife mumble something along the lines of "smart ass" and "thinkin' that he can talk in that tone...I can still kick his ass." She squirmed out of his arms and sat back while the man took off his shirt. He turned his back toward her and waited. Natsumi hesitated, but then she carefully hugged Sasuke, making sure that her stomach didn't press up to him so hard.

"It's kinda of hard with the baby stomach..." Natsumi murmured. "Remember, you don't have to do this. When you think I should stop then get away from me."

Sasuke nodded and held still while her lips touched his neck. She held them there for a minute, and then the man felt the fangs graze his skin. The bite wasn't as painful as the last time, so he did not flinch. He kept his gaze on the door, which was ahead of him and a little to the left. The Uchiha started to feel slightly dizzy, and he knew that he was losing a lot of blood now. He really wanted to make sure that Natsumi had enough blood, but she would feel terrible she made him lose consciousness let alone his life. Sasuke decided to stop her so she doesn't get mad or sad. He tapped her arm, and she stopped. The woman healed the bite-mark and leaned back on the mattress. Sasuke scooted to the side and flopped back on to the bed.

"Sorry Sasuke..." Natsumi mumbled. She rolled onto her side to look at him. "You still conscious?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke replied quietly. "Thanks." When he sensed that she was staring at him he turned his head to meet her eyes. They were nearly their pure gold color, but they were sad. "Natsumi, I'm fine, don't worry. All I am is just light-headed, okay?"

She nodded slowly and rolled half-way onto her back and stared at the ceiling. "Thank you," she said. "That helped me a lot..."

"Sure thing honey." Sasuke could feel his eyes getting heavy, but he struggled to stay up. Natsumi noticed his breath intake and spoke.

"Sasuke, you're tired. Go to sleep."

"I'm staying up if you are, you know that." He glanced over at his wife, who was staring back at him. She sighed and pulled the sheets over herself.

"I'm going to bed, feeding actually makes me sleepy. You better go to sleep too, okay?" When Sasuke nodded she smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "Good night honey," she said.

"Good night." Sasuke closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.

Natsumi chuckled softly and closed her eyes. Within a minute she, too, fell asleep.

* * *

Please people, tell me what you think of this story so far. Nobody has been reviewing this story, and I hope someone does soon. I might just delete this if no one reads it and tells me how good, or crappy, this is. Thanks...


	5. School

Note: A week has passed. And this takes the point of view of the kids as soon as they get into school.

* * *

Natalie walked into the boy's bedroom and stood in the doorway, staring at the three boys. Then she shouted, "Get up boys! Time for school!" The boys stirred in their beds, and Jordan rolled a bit too far and fell out of bed. He was fully awake when he landed on the floor with a loud thud. While the boys whined about the time, Natalie chuckled and left them to their complaints and headed downstairs.

Kelsy and Luana were cooking some breakfast...well, Luana is more of helping than actually cooking, and Kelsy is showing her how the recipe works. Jennifer was chasing Amy around the dining room since they were playing tag. Jen finally caught Amy, and Amy tagged Jordan when he came into the room and wasn't looking. Jordan grinned and followed Amy, who was giggling adorably, around the table repeating the phrase, "I'm gonna getcha." After several minutes Jordan ended up tagging Hunter, who chased Jennifer. All of them were laughing, and Natalie smiled.

"Can I help with anything?" Natalie asked her sister and friend. The two women turned to look at her and smiled.

"Good morning Natalie," Luana chimed. "We got it, you can sit down and wait." Natalie sighed and walked over to the dining table and sat in the farthest chair and watched the teenagers chase the little five year old around the room. Natalie waited for Amy to walk by her before she scooped her up and set her in her lap as best she could.

"How come you're up so early Amy?" she asked the toddler.

"I wanted to see Jenny and Jordan and Hunt and Nate go to school," the little girl replied. Said children smiled at the five year old.

"She woke up to Jordan's thud," Jennifer answered. She easily dodged her brother's fist and playfully punched his left cheek. Jordan took a step back and cursed silently, but his sister could read his lips. The boy wagged a finger at her.

"I will get you back sis," he warned. Jennifer smiled innocently and walked into the kitchen where Kelsy's voice rang out calling them in for breakfast.

* * *

"Have fun kids!" Natalie shouted from the passenger side of the mini-van as her four children stepped out of the car and began to walk down the sidewalk toward the main building of the school. Jennifer, Nathan and Hunter waved at their mother, saying their goodbyes as Jordan simply nodded in acknowledgement of his mother. When the van pulled away from the curb and was a good ways down the street, Jennifer smacked Jordan upside the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Jordan demanded.

His older sister answered simply, "You are such a blockhead. You think you're all 'Mr. Cool' and not have to show any care for Mom. Why must you act like that when we're at school? We've only been here for three days!"

"I don't like being labeled a Momma's Boy," Jordan said.

"You know," Hunter stated, "Momma's boys are very sensitive and caring, and girls like that in a guy."

"Well, most of the time," added Nathan. Jordan rolled his eyes and walked ahead of his siblings.

"I'll catch you guys later," he said. He turned a corner and began walking toward his first period class, which was English class. He was a few minutes early (ten to be exact), but he didn't care. He knocked on the closed classroom door, ignoring the clique of girls nearby who were ogling him and giggling as quiet as they could. After a minute the door to Jordan's English class opened, and he walked inside. There were the usual three early-birds sitting at their desks while the teacher was writing the warm up on the whiteboard. As he walked further into the classroom, the English teacher turned around and looked at the young Johnson.

The English teacher was a woman who looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties. Her brown hair was shaped with large curls that glowed in the sunlight. Today she was wearing a light green collared shirt with a khaki skirt that reached to her knees. Her hazel green eyes were seen behind small elliptical lensed glasses. The teacher smiled at Jordan, her perfect teeth showing. "Good morning Jordan," she greeted.

"Good morning Mrs. Bailey," Jordan answered with a nod. He walked down the thrid aisle to the fifth row and sat down in his assigned seat. He pulled out his binder and opened to his English class tab and began to work on the warm up. Once he finished that in three minutes, he pulled out his mini-sketchbook and opened it to a blank page. He began to draw on outline of a face. Carefully with his pencil, he etched light marks to form the face of a girl. Using darker lines, Jordan created the drawing's jaw-line and neck more definitely. He lightly sketched the ear of his three-fourth profile of the head and started on the features of the face. Light lines forming the start of the nose, eyes and lips and then they were retraced with darker, more confident lines. The boy then began to draw the young woman's hair -- nice, long and soft looking. After the drawing's hair passed her shoulders, Jordan drew in the hair's highlights. Once Jordan finished the sketch he added a few more details.

The bell rang soon after, and the rest of the students of Mrs. Bailey's class filed into the room. Jordan had looked up to see the other kids walking into the classroom, and then he looked back down at his drawing and started shading it in. While in deep concentration, Jordan didn't notice a girl with light blond hair stroll over and stop beside his desk. She looked down at the sketch and watched the boy shade it in. The girl stared at the drawing's complete details, fascinated at the boy's artistic talent. After a minute she decided to comment. "That's a really good drawing you made," she said.

Jordan jumped at the girl's quiet, yet confident, voice. He looked up and was staring into the girl's sky blue eyes. The boy then looked down at his sketchbook and smiled at it. "Thanks," he said.

"Who's the girl in the drawing?" the blond asked.

"Oh, believe it or not, it's my mother when she was young, in her teens really." He chuckled at the girl before him furrowed her brows and stared at the picture. "I know, hard to believe."

"How would you know what your mom looked like at the age of fifteen or sixteen? Did you look through her yearbooks or something?" Her tone of voice wasn't either sarcastic nor was it teasing. It sounded like she was truly interested.

The boy answered, "Yeah, I looked at her family photos. But what really helped me remember her face at this age was the way my father described her."

"That's cute," the girl said. "Your parents must love each other very much."

"You have no idea," Jordan laughed. "It's really crazy." The boy then realized that he hadn't seen her face before, so he asked her, "Are you new to the school?"

The blond seemed to blush slightly. "Yeah. I moved from San Jose."

"Ah." The two had their conversation cut off when the tardy bell rang. Mrs. Bailey noticed the new student stand in the middle of the room beside Jordan's desk, looking for a seat.

"Miss Melissa, would you care to take the seat next to Mr. Johnson?" the teacher asked. She waved her hand to the empty seat beside Jordan.

The new girl, Melissa, nodded. "Thank you," she said. She walked around the boy's desk and sat at the desk to his left. Mrs. Bailey could tell that Melissa didn't want to be introduced to the class, so she let it drop and instructed the class to begin the warm up. Five minutes had passed in the class when the intercom turned on, signaling the morning announcements. All the students stood up and began to say the Pledge of Allegiance along with the student announcer. After that the announcer said reminders:

"~_The spring dance is coming up. Get your tickets at lunch from today, March 31st, to Friday, April 4th. Tickets before Friday cost ten dollars and fifteen the day of the dance, Friday.  
~Spring picture day is on April 11th. Make sure you wear that Hawaiian T-shirt!  
~Track and fieldmtryouts: Are you up for running, throwing, and jumping? Then go to the tryouts for the track and field team after school from Tuesday to Thursday this week and Monday through Wednesday next week. See Mr. Roberto for more information.  
~Seniors: Make sure to turn in your community service forms before Tuesday, May 4th.  
_

_Now for the quote of the day: 'You only live once, but if you work it right, once is enough.' Thank you and have a marvelous Monday."_

Once the announcements were over, Mrs, Bailey went over the warm up with the class. She called on students to give two synonyms for the word "dictate". After that she asked a student to say dictate in a sentence. "Melissa, can you give me a sentence for 'dictate'?"

Melissa looked down at her paper where she wrote down her warm up. "The people were tired of someone constantly thinking that they could dictate them like he was the king of England," she read her sentence in a loud voice for the class to hear.

"Very good Melissa." Mrs. Bailey then handed out the reading log and a vocabulary packet. "This packet is due by Friday everyone. Remember: it is better to turn in a partially complete packet for some credit than turning in no packet for zero credit." Once the whole class had a packet, she walked to the front of the room again and picked up two stacks of papers. "I need two volunteers to help me pass out the worksheets. Two students in the front row raised their hand and were handed one of the stacks of papers.

"The first worksheet that has to be turned in by the end of the period is the worksheet about the poem that we will be reading in class. The other sheet, which is about patterns in poetry, can be done for homework along with page one of your poetry packet." The teacher then shifted gears. "Okay everyone, open your textbooks to page 786. The poem we will be reading is 'The Secret Heart'. Now, we are all going to read in unison the first time for the entire poem. On the count of three: one, two three."

The class spoke in perfect unison:

"Across the years he could recall  
His father one way best of all.

In the stillest hour of night  
The boy awakened to a light.

Half in dreams, he saw his sire  
With his great hands full of fire.

The man had struck a match to see  
If his son slept peacefully.

He held his palms each side the spark  
His love had kindled in the dark.

His two hands were curved apart  
In the semblance of a heart.

He wore, it seemed to his small son,  
A bare heart on his hidden one,

A heart that gave out such a glow  
No son awake could bear to know.

It showed a look upon a face  
Too tender for the day to trace.

One instant, it lit all about,  
And then the secret heart went out.

But it shone long enough for one  
To know that hands held up the sun. "

"Very good," Mrs. Bailey said. "Now, I want a different student to read a different stanza and paraphrase it. The worksheet I gave you is about paraphrasing several stanzas of the poem. Take a minute to write down four stanzas before we start." She waited while watching her students write on their papers. Once the majority had their pencil down, she spoke again. "Rachel, why don't you start us off?"

A girl with long brown hair nodded and stared at the page. "Across the years he could recall / His father one way best of all." She looked up at the English teacher and said, "The son could remember one memory of his father better than others?"

"Excellent Rachel. Now, Chris, read the next stanza." The class ticked by with that activity, and once that was finished Mrs. Bailey told them to work on the second worksheet. Everyone in class whispered to each other to help out, since their teacher allowed that at the time.

Jordan was breezing through the pattern worksheet, thinking to himself "piece of cake". He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Melissa staring at her paper. The boy turned his head fully in her direction and asked, "Having trouble?"

"Oh...kind of. The limerick part is giving me issues."

"You mean completing the last line?" When she nodded he smiled. "It's easy, just think of something related to the story it tells and make it funny. Heck, you could make it random if you wanted to."

"Okay, thanks...um, what's your name?"

"It's Jordan, Jordan Johnson."

"Melissa Garcia." The girl smiled at him, and he had to smile back. The two then went back to work in finishing their worksheets. "So..." Melissa started, "What do you have second period?"

Jordan answered, "P.E. You?"

"Science." Melissa pulled out her schedule and looked at the line describing her second period class. "I got Mr. ...Chan."

"Cool, so you can give me a heads up in that class. I got him fifth period."

"How about third?" Melissa asked.

"Social studies."

"Same here. ?" When Jordan nodded she smiled. "Fourth period math?"

"Yep. So we got first, third, and fourth together. What do have sixth period Melissa?"

The girl looked at her schedule. She answered, "French. How about you Jordan?"

"I have art sixth period."

"That makes sense," she said with a smile. "Was that sketch of your mother part of a homework assignment in your art class?"

Jordan shook his head. "Nah, I just felt like drawing it. The image popped into my head and I decided to draw it onto paper."

"Well, you are a very good artist Jordan."

"Thanks Melissa." The bell rang, and the two students mimicked their classmates and began to pack up for running off to their next class. "See you third period," Jordan said.

"See you," Melissa replied with a wave. The two parted ways to the opposite ends of the hallway, each person disappearing within the large throng of high school students.

_Hmm...Melissa Garcia...a very nice person _Jordan thought. He began jogging through the crowd to get enough time to get to the locker room before the older students lock him out like the other freshmen.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review! Thankies! ^^


	6. Unsettling News

Yay, Chapter 6 is here! Sorry I took so long; I was busy. Not to mention that I had writer's block for the longest time. Well, here it is.

Note: Ms. Rodriguez's first name has been switching from Launa to Luana. The actual spelling is LAUNA. Sorry for that confusion.

* * *

The tardy bell for second period rang, and Mr. Chan's science class was already in their seat while the teacher was taking roll. Jennifer had pulled out her homework for it to be checked and was starting on the class warm-up. As she was flipping through the glossary in the science textbook, she heard the door open and close. Jennifer, as well as everyone else in the class, looked over toward the door and saw a tall blond haired girl of about fifteen. She looked at the class before her, and her blue eyes widened slightly. Mr. Chan left his desk and walked up to the new student and asked for her for her schedule. The girl handed him the paper in her hand, and Mr. Chan took it and looked it over. He nodded his head, indicating that she had the correct class, and then he gestured toward an empty seat just in front of Jennifer. The new girl smiled at the teacher and thanked him before walking quickly to the desk and sitting down to avoid further speculation from the twenty-nine, excluding Jennifer, students in the room. The girl pulled out her binder and began working.

After a few minutes Mr. Chan walked up to the projector to go over the warm-up with the class. "Now, who can balance this chemical equation?" Three students raised their hand. Mr. Chan pointed at the closest one. "Ricky?"

"Put the coefficient of two in front of the hydrogen in the reactants side," answered Ricky.

"Very good." The teacher pulled out his overhead marker and wrote in the coefficient into the chemical equation. "Who can solve number two?" No one raised their hand except one girl with reddish brown hair and dark eyes. "Jennifer, please," Mr. Chan said. "Which chemical equation is balanced?"

"The answer is B," the girl said.

"Excellent. Now the last warm up question?" The teacher scanned the room for any hands in the air. He then looked at the new student. "Melissa, could answer this question please?"

The girl nodded. "Sure thing ."

"Alright. The elements Oxygen and Iron combined form Iron-oxide. What is the compound's properties compared to the original elements: A, they are similar to Iron; B, they are similar to Oxygen; C, they are different from both; or D, they are different from Iron only?"

"The answer is C."

"That is correct. Now, we're having a relaxed day in class today. Take out your science packets and begin working on pages fifteen through seventeen." Mr. Chan handed Melissa the packet that the class was working on, and they all started to work, silently talking amongst one another. Jennifer kept an eye on Melissa, interested in the girl's aura. After a while Jennifer stood up and walked over to Melissa and sat down next to her.

"Hey," Jennifer said.

Melissa turned her head and smiled. "Hi," she replied.

"What did you think of your first period class?"

"It was good. I met this really nice guy in my language arts class."

_Huh, language arts...could it be?_ Jennifer took a guess. "Jordan Johnson?"

The blonde stared at the girl and answered, "Yeah! How did you know that?"

"Well, he has language arts first period, and he is rather nice." Jennifer leaned over toward her a little bit and whispered, "He's my younger brother."

"Really? Wow, how old are you?"

"Sixteen, and so is he. We're twins."

"Wow, that's really cool."

"Yep. My name is Jennifer Johnson."

"Melissa Garcia."

"Pleased to meet you," Jennifer said.

"Same for you," Melissa replied. Jennifer smiled at the girl, and then she turned her attention toward her packet. "Hey, Jen, why are we going over stuff from eighth grade?"

"Mr. Chan wants us to refresh our memory on the stuff."

"Oh I see." They resumed their work in the science packet. The bell rang forty minutes later, and Melissa and Jennifer went their separate ways. "See you later," Melissa said.

"See ya," Jennifer replied. She walked off toward her next class, and Melissa went the opposite way.

* * *

It was lunchtime, and all the students were sitting or standing at their usual spots and were eating their lunch. The Johnson family sat at the edge of the small grove at a table, eating and telling about their day. Melissa had joined them since she and Jordan had fourth period together. Hunter was in the middle of telling a joke when Jennifer came with her tray of food. Hunter said the punchline, and his two brothers laughed. "Hey boys," Jennifer said as she sat down.

"Haha...hey sis," Jordan said. "Have you met Melissa already?"

"Yes, I have."

Melissa smiled. "So how is everyone's day so far?"

"Good," Jennifer said.

"Fun," Nathan and Hunter spoke in unison.

"Fine," Jordan replied. "And how is your first day of school so far?"

"Alright," Melissa replied. The five resumed eating, talking about random things and other events in the classes that had already passed. After a bit Melissa asked, "So all four of you are siblings right?"

All four Johnsons nodded.

"Wow, your parents must've been kinda busy for you to be so close in age." Then she quickly added, "No offense."

"None taken," Nathan said. "You see, Jennifer and Jordan are twins, and then Hunter and I are also twins."

"Hm, I see."

"Don't forget that we're going to get a sister," Hunter added.

"Thank God," Jennifer said.

Melissa laughed. "It must be fun having siblings. I'm an only child."

"Heh, some days it's fun, but others it is absolutely dreadful." Jennifer made an exaggerated sigh and rested the back of her hand on her forehead for emphasis. This time, her brothers and her new friend laughed at the act. Jennifer continued, "I can't wait to get a little sister. I'll have someone I as well as my mother can relate to."

"What's the baby's name going to be?" Melissa questioned.

"Cari," the girl replied.

"Hey, how come Mom told you the name?!" Jordan asked.

His sister stuck his tongue out at him. " 'Cause I'm the oldest."

Jordan stuck a tongue back, and this childish gesture made Melissa laugh. Jordan looked over at her put his tongue back into his mouth. He glared at Jennifer, who stuck her tongue out more along with the "ppbft" sound people make while doing such a gesture. Eating resumed as well as casual conversations, and soon the bell rang. Jordan and Melissa gathered their bags and walked to fifth period together since they were the same way. As they walked, Jennifer's voice came into Jordan's head.

'You really like Melissa, ne?' she thought-spoke.

'Shut up Yin,' he replied.

'Ha! I knew it! Well, have fun with her. Hey, I think she should come over to the house sometime.'

'We live with someone else smarts. Maybe when we get our own house.'

'Ms. Rodriguez wouldn't mind,' the girl argued.

'I gotta go, bye sis.'

'Hey!'

Jordan disconnected from his sister and said his good-bye to Melissa as they took their separate ways to their fifth period class.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sasuke was walking through the house again, looking at every room, trying to memorize them. He was alone in the house with Natsumi while Mayume went out to look for a job. Launa [I apologize for all that confusion again] was out to pick up her daughter, Amy, from her kindergarten class. Since no one was here, Sasuke was in his regular form. He walked up the stairs to the bedroom he and Natsumi shared, opened the door and took a peek inside. Natsumi was asleep, and Sasuke smiled. He tip-toed over to the bed and carefully bent over to kiss her on the forehead. Natsumi smiled in her sleep, and then her eyes opened slowly to see her husband.

"Hnnn...how long was I out?" she asked.

"Only an hour," Sasuke replied. "You should get some more sleep. You know how Amy loves to play with you."

His wife yawned. "Right, but I haven't been as tired with Cari as I have with the other children....Do you think it's because of the vampire part?"

"Maybe... Then there's the fact that there is only one baby in there and not two."

"Was I supposed to laugh?"

Sasuke smirked and kissed Natsumi on the cheek. "Not at all," he said. "Though it would have been nice if you did." That comment earned a small smile from his wife.

"Oh," she said. "How red are my eyes?"

"They are..." The Uchiha looked closely at them, and then a small frown came to his face. "They're really red again."

"Man," Natsumi groaned. "This girl is so thirsty. I can't take blood every day." The woman was now sitting up and stroking her belly, talking to the baby inside her. "You know, Daddy can't constantly be giving blood."

"Natsumi," Sasuke interrupted. "I don't mind. If it'll help Cari, I'll do it."

The woman ignored him. "Cari, if I take Daddy's blood all the time he won't be able to do much. Do you want that?" She held her hand to her stomach, and then she made a tiny smile when she felt the baby kick her hand. "And I know that you're very thirsty sweetie, but we kinda have to go on a diet for that. If people find out what is going on with you and I, we'll all be in trouble."

Sasuke sighed and sat next to his wife. He, too, put his hand on her stomach. "Cari, your mother is partially right with that." When Natsumi raised an eyebrow at him, he continued, "I will do my best to give you some blood, okay? Technically it's only Mommy that is denying the offer. Do you think you can convince her to accept?"

A small, but firm, kick was felt in the middle of his palm, and he smiled.

"Thank you Cari." The Uchiha leaned in and kissed the stomach. When he looked up at Natsumi, she had tears threatening to fall out. Sasuke sat up and gave her a hug. "What's wrong Natsumi?" he asked.

"She's so...amazing, Sasuke," the woman sobbed. "I don't want to lose her now...Cari is so amazing with all of this. She's a trooper isn't she?" Natsumi stared at her stomach and rubbed it gently.

"She is indeed a tough one; just like her mother." The two looked into each other's eyes, and then Sasuke kissed Natsumi softly on her lips. "Now, would you like to feed before anyone gets home?"

"It would probably be best to do that, but I can't take it from your neck anymore; Cari has gotten so big."

"Then it is a good thing that you can heal right? You can take it from my arm."

Natsumi frowned. "Alright..." Sasuke held out his left arm, facing his palm up. Natsumi carefully took it in her hands, and she held it up to her lips. Sasuke watched the woman's fangs become more visible, and then they sank into his flesh. The boy didn't feel much pain this time, but the pain did come when she was sucking his blood. He sat still waiting for his wife to finish her drink. After a minute, Natsumi had taken one last gulp, and then she let go. She placed her hand on the bite-mark, and it faded when she lifted her hand.

"See?" Sasuke said. "I'm fine; there was no need to worry Nat."

"Hn." She licked the leftover blood that was on the edge of her mouth. "Thanks Sasuke," she said.

"Your welcome. Do you need anything?"

"I think I'll be fine. Who's picking up the kids?"

"I believe that Mayume is; she has the van."

"Okay." Natsumi stared at her husband for a minute, and then she kissed his cheek. When Sasuke turned his head to look at her she kissed his lips. Sasuke kissed back, and they started to kiss more passionately. After a minute she gained control of herself and stopped. "Sorry..." she said.

He chuckled, "I was enjoying that, but it's okay." He kissed her cheek. "You should try to get some more sleep."

"Fine..." Natsumi lied back down on her bed and closed her eyes. Sasuke smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He walked downstairs into the living room and sat down on the couch. After a minute he turned on the T.V and watched the news.

"_There has been reports of assaults within the past three days_," said the woman. "_We have John Ford with the details at a local hospital. John?_"

A small box appeared on the screen with a man in his mid-thirties. He spoke into his microphone, "_Alright Ann, so far all that was given to the news was that there were three people attacked by what the police figure as a small gang of men ranging from sixteen to twenty. Each victim, who were all women, was attacked at night within a dark alley of dark street where the streetlights have been out. Not much more information is given at this point._"

"_Thank you John._"

_Dark alleys? _Sasuke thought. _Nightly attacks? Preying on women...? This would be normal news had it not been for such things that I have encountered myself._ The young man looked toward the stairs where his wife slept, safe with the baby. _It might not be what I think. Relax, Sasuke; no one should be after us here._ He changed the channel to Animal Planet and watched a documentary, not really paying much attention. Eventually he fell asleep on the couch, thinking about the news.

* * *

Thanks for your patience ppl. Sorry I took so long. Hope you liked this one. I'll put more in the next chapter, and that WILL take a while. Reviews are very well appreciated.

~RedWolf210


	7. Warnings

Hey everyone. Sorry for postponing your reading, but I just wanted to thank someone for sending me a review. I haven't gotten one in forever, and it really made me happy to see it and I nearly cried. So, the review was not offically signed, but I will thank you anyway as the name that came with it: thank you Sasuke3Luv!

Okay, so I have a poll of my profile on what couple to use in my next fanfic. I want to do a couple that you guys like, so please vote. I need a definite answer(s) from it.

Thanks! Enjoy the chapter! =)

* * *

**_Sasuke was standing in the middle of darkness, and when he looked to his left, Natsumi was standing beside him. What really caught his attention was that she was holding a baby wrapped in a blanket. They heard laughter - mocking, cynical laughter. Both of them looked around, seeing nothing but the thick, threatening dark. It felt as if the shadows were closing in on them and their baby, and Sasuke felt cornered. He heard a baby's cry, and he and Natsumi looked down in her arms to see their beautiful baby girl with bright red hair like her mother's. Cari did not seem to be crying for hunger or attention - she was crying in fear. Narutally Natsumi began to whisper to the baby, trying to console her. "It's okay Cari, Mommy and Daddy will keep you safe," she said._**

**_"And how do you expect yourselves to do that?" asked a man's voice. "You cannot stop all of us, especially when one of you has your hands full."_**

**_"We will take that baby of yours," said another._**

**_"Master will be very pleased with the revenge," laughed a third._**

**_The three tones chuckled evilly, and several other voices laughed along with them. The shadows pressed closer, and Sasuke couldn't see anything, not a face or a body outline. Cari continued to cry, and Natsumi wrapped her arms around her in a protective hug. Cari hushed down to only a whimper, and Natsumi glared at the darkness surrounding her._**

**_"I'll take care of them," Sasuke said. Natsumi looked into her heusband's eyes, and then she nodded. Sasuke looked back into the darkness, and he activated his Sharingan. There was a movement in the shadows, and he blocked a hand that was jabbed in his direction. A snarl was heard from the left, and he kicked the shadows, feeling it hit a body that he stopped from running at Natsumi and their baby. He heard Natsumi also fighting one or two vampires, but then the Uchiha heard a sudden gasp. When he turned around to look, Natsumi was staring into her empty arms with panicked eyes. Laughter resumed in the darkness._**

**_"Did you think that we were that stupid?" asked the first voice._**

**_"What a cute little baby girl," said the second voice._**

**_"She smells delicious," chuckled the third._**

**_"Cari!" Natsumi shouted._**

**_The baby was crying loudly, calling for her mother and father. Natsumi ran in the darkness, finding nothing and listening to the laughter of the vampires who stole her baby. Before she ran out of his vision, Sasuke seized her wrist and pulled her back next to him. "Don't follow them into the dark Natsumi," he warned. "It's what they want."_**

**_Cari's crying was soon silenced, and the smell of blood arrived at their noses. Sasuke tensed, and when he looked at Natsumi, the woman's eyes were wide in shock and brimming with tears, staring into the darkness. The vampires laughed once again. "She tasted better than she smelled," said a dark voice._**

**_"Noo!" the woman shrieked in agony. "Noooo! My baby! Cari!" Natsumi fell to her knees and cried, the evil laughter echoing around them._**

**_Sasuke quickly knelt beside her, and then he glared at the shadows where he knew that the vampires were waiting. A vampire must have noticed his burning gaze, for it said, "Are you going to come and get us?"_**

**_"That was only part one of our revenge," said the main voice. "Part two is going to be taking that woman next to you that you love so much."_**

**_The Uchiha wrapped his arms around Natsumi's shaking figure in a protective hug. "You won't lay a hand on her!" he growled._**

**_"Oh? I think we will..." The laughter seemed to get closer, and Sasuke couldn't see anything. He was defenseless without a real weapon besides his fists, and without seeing them, he can't block or attack accurately. The laughing became louder, closer. And then he saw the ruby red of the vampires' eyes, and there were dozens of pairs of eyes! And then-_**

Sasuke suddenly awoke and sat up straight. He looked around, when when he realized that he was sitting on the living room couch, he sighed in relief. _It was only a nightmare..._ There was a scream that came from upstairs, and Sasuke jumped at the sound. Quickly, he got up, grabbed a kunai and ran upstairs to his and Natsumi's room. He opened the door and entered the room. "Natsumi! What happened? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. He saw Natsumi sitting up in her bed, her hand protectively rested on her stomach. Sweat beaded her forehead, and she slowly looked up at him. The fear that was clear in her eyes made Sasuke run over to her bedside. He repeated his question, "What happened?"

"Vampires..." she whispered, almost as if she was speaking to herself. "They were after Cari...They took her from us and...and..." Natsumi was unable to finish the sentence, and she stared at her stomach where the baby was, and tears streamed down her face in both fear of the dream and relief that it was only that. "After that they...they came after me."

Sasuke hugged his wife. "I won't let them come near you or our family, Natsumi," he said. Then he added, "I think we had the same dream again."

"Really?" She looked at her husband's face, and he nodded.

"Besides the exact details of them after you though...I woke up before then, and I heard you scream."

"I see that," Natsumi said while gently touching his hand that held the kunai. "You better put that away, honey, Launa and Amy are here."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded. "They're home; I just heard the car park in the driveway." Sasuke nodded and got up. He made a hand sign and transformed into his disguise. Natsumi did the same, and she got out of bed.

"You should stay in bed," Sasuke said. "You just got up from that nightmare."

"I cannot escape from Amy and her hyperactive nature," Natsumi said. She then added, "You know how she is, Kyle."

Sasuke smirked and replied, "Fine." He lowered his head and mumured, "Why was I named Kyle again?"

"Oh don't whine about it. It sounded better with the Johnson last name, and that was the name I told Launa when she asked."

"Hn."

Launa's voice made it upstairs. "Natalie, Kyle, we're home!" she called.

"Nattie, Nattie!" Amy's voice hollered. Natalie smiled and carefully made her way down the stairs, and her husband followed close behind. The two arrived downstairs, and Amy ran to the pregnant mother and gave her a hug. Then she showed her a paper. "Nattie look what I drew!"

Natalie took the drawing and stared at the picture. "A family picture?" she asked.

"Yeah!"

"Then how come me and Kyle and Kelsy and the others are in it?"

"You are family," the girl answered with a smile. "We're all family."

The woman smiled and gave the little girl a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for including us Amy," she said.

"Welcome."

Launa smiled at the three. Then she said, "Sorry Amy, Mommy's gotta go to work now." She kissed her daughter's forehead and gave her a hug.

"Bye bye Mommy," Amy said. She watched her mother walk out the door with her suitcase in hand. She then turned to Natalie and Kyle. "I'm hungry."

"Kelsy is comming home with some food, don't worry," Natalie said. "Come on, let's go into the living room and play some UNO."

"Yay!" The two of them walked into the living room, and Kyle followed. While the TV was playing, Natalie and Amy were sitting at the small coffeetable playing UNO. Amy set down a yellow five on top on the yellow three. Natalie placed a green three on top of that. The girl put down a blue five, and Natalie corrected her.

"Remember Amy, the card you put down has to match the color or the number of the card you're gonna cover."

"Oops." Amy switched her blue five for a green four.

"That's better."

Kyle watched the two play, and he smiled to himself. Amy ended up winning that round of UNO, and she cheered. Natalie smiled and congradulated her. The woman looked over at him, and he smirked at her. She winked at him, and then turned her attention toward the little girl with the deck of cards. Kyle thought about how lucky he was to have Natalie as a wife, and that made him smile more. Another round of UNO had come and gone, and the front door opened. He turned around to see Jennifer walk in with a craton tray of sodas, and she was followed by Nathan, Hunter, and Jordan. Nathan held another tray of drinks, Hunter had a tray of sundaes, and Jordan was holding a large bag of McDonalds. Kelsy came in also with a bad from McDonalds. They entered the living room with a smiled on their faces.

"Wow Kelsy," Natalie said. "You brought a lot of food."

"Not really," her sister replied. "One bag is the fries while the other is the actual food. Hunter, go put those sundaes in the freezer."

Hunter nodded and disappeared into the hallway, and everyone else walked to the cofee table and set the food down. Amy cheered, "Yay! McDonald's!"

Kelsy smiled and reached into a bag. She pulled out a small box of Chicken McNuggets and heanded them to Amy. She then gave the little girl her fries while she started to eat her lunch. Everyone was given their share of the food, and then they began to eat as well. As they ate, Natalie started a conversation.

"So, how did job searching go?" she asked.

Kelsy took a sip from her Coke. "It was okay. I'm going for an interview for a job as a teacher at a local middle school."

"That's great. What subject?"

"Science."

"Awesome."

"Yep."

Natalie smiled and ate a few french fries. Jennifer took one from Jordan, and he glared at her. She merely smiled inoccently and sipped from her drink. The family, besides Natsumi, soon finished eating, and, after a few games, Amy was taken to her room for a nap. While she was asleep, the guests gathered in the living room to discuss what was going to happen during their stay.

"Alright everyone," Natsumi said. "We're probably better off staying here at least a year after Cari is born."

The teens nodded, and Mayume frowned at her sister. "What happened while we were gone?" she asked. "You look a little pale, Natsumi."

"That's another thing..." The woman slightly chewed on her lip. "I believe that I might have had a vision of some sort."

"That can't be good," Yin said. She looked at her mother with a worried frown. "What was it about?"

Sasuke decided to explain it, since Natsumi was already shaking from mentioning it so vaguely. "It is highly likely that we are being hunted," he said. When everyone turned their gaze to him, he continued the sentence, "by vampires."

"What would they want?" Yang asked.

"Revenge," replied Natsumi in a shaky whisper. She kept shivering, and Mayume hugged her twin and tried to calm her down.

"Natsumi," she calmly spoke, "that dream is a warning; it was only showing who they are and what they want. It doesn't mean that they will succeed."

"But if they do..." Natsumi broke into tears.

The four teenagers stared at their mother, and then they simutaneously blinked and frowned at what their aunt showed them through their thoughts. Yin joined Mayume in hugging Natsumi, and Nhamo and Hunter hovered close by. Yang gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"There is _no _way," her growled, "that they will _ever_ lay a hand on you, mother, or Cari." When the family looked his way, he stared back with a determined gaze. "I will protect you, no matter what." Sasuke rested a hand on his son's shoulder, and Yang looked at him.

"Yang, as much as I admire your determination on protecting the family, I want you to be safe at all costs."

"But Dad-"

"Yang," there was more sterness in Sasuke's voice, "I want you to focus on maintaining our cover. There has already been attacks around the city. They are here, and we cannot blow our cover."

"If they're here," Yin said, "then we should move from here. We cannot put Launa and Amy in this type a danger; they have been so kind to us and shouldn't know about such things."

Sasuke nodded. "I agree, but we are going to have to wait a while. We could try to get Launa to help us find a place, but it's highly unlikely." He looked over at Mayume. "Do you think you can set up some type a barrier around this house?"

The woman nodded. "I will put my all into it."

"Good." He looked over at Natsumi. "We'll need to have a doctor take a look at you soon, Nat."

The woman nodded. "I think I know a doctor that I can trust with such secrets."

"That's good. If you remember the doctor's number you can schedule an appointment."

"What about Natsumi's blood cravings?" Mayume asked.

"For now, I'll let her have some of my blood," Sasuke replied. "We'll need to keep that a definite secret from Launa and Amy. Whenever you are feeling weak and need blood, Natsumi, then thought-speak to me. Mayume and the kids will keep Launa and Amy distracted while you feed and regain your strength." He made sure that he made eye contact with her. "How does that sound?"

After a minute of gazing into his depthless onyx eyes she answered, "Sounds like I cannot argue myself out of this one." She gave him a small smile, which he returned along with a kiss on her forehead.

Mayume decided to cut in. "Once you're finished eating, sis, you should be getting some more rest." The twins shared a look for a minute, and Sasuke wished that he knew what they were talking about through their thoughts. He sighed quietly at the thought, and a small smile came to Mayume's face. The Uchiha noticed and mentally sighed once again.

Natsumi smiled herself and continued to finish her meal. After cleaning up their mess, Sasuke took Natsumi upstairs so she can continue taking a nap. Once she was upstairs and Sasuke was back in the living room, Mayume looked at Sasuke and asked, "What are the exact details of the news bit that you watched before we got home?"

Sasuke walked over to the couch and sat beside his sister-in-law. He looked at his children, and once he could tell that they did not want to leave this conversation, he began to tell them what it was he heard on the news.


	8. Vampires in San Francisco

Chapter 8:

* * *

"According to the news last time I watched it," Sasuke began, "There have been nightly attacks on people for the past day or so. The victims have been women so far, so I am thinking that the group of vampires that are here are all men.

"The reporter said that, according to a victim, it was a group with the age range of sixteen to twenty. Each person was attacked at night within a dark area like an alley, away from the sight of other people."

Mayume nodded. "Vampires seem possible," she said, "but then again we will need to know about how they were attacked and if they were bitten. Unless we have that confirmation, we cannot say that there are vampires here."

"So you were saying that, if the vampires are here, they're here for revenge, right?" Yin asked.

Sasuke nodded. "They said that they would avenge their master."

"So that means that they are either followers or servants of the vampire that Natsumi killed," Mayume concluded.

"Or they could be close friends with the creep," Yang mentioned.

"Either way," Hunter said, "We have vampires after us."

"Does that mean that they'll be hunting further, like come after us at school?" Nhamo asked.

"I do not think that they know that you have other children besides Cari," Mayume said. She looked over at Sasuke. "Do they?"

He shook his head. "I doubt it," he said.

"Alright."

"Wait a minute," Yin interrupted. "How long have they been attacking people?"

"Three days, three victims," Sasuke answered.

"How can one person be enough for a gang of vampires, and even it is enough, how could the victim still be alive?" She looked at her aunt and her father. Mayume's answer for her was very grim.

"They're saving their thirst for Natsumi and Cari."

Yin covered her mouth in shock at the thought. Yang growled, and the twins Nhamo and Hunter solemnly stared at the carpeted floor. Yang then slammed a fist down on the coffee table and shouted, "Like hell they'll get Mom and Cari!"

"Calm down Yang," Sasuke warned. "A hot head will surely be an advantage to an enemy."

The young man glared at the Uchiha, and then he sighed. "Yes, father." The man nodded to him and then looked at Mayume.

"How soon can you get started on making the barrier?"

"I have an idea on which one to use, but I will need Launa in the house when I do it," she replied.

"Alright, then prepare for the spell if there needs to be & then finish it off when she gets home from work."

Mayume nodded. "I will do that."

"Good."

* * *

A woman's scream filled the night as she ran throughout the streets of San Francisco. She ran with all her might, glancing back behind her to see if she was still being pursued. Seeing no one behind her, she began to slow down. Before she could come to a complete stop, someone grabbed her, and before she could scream, a hand clamped over her mouth. The woman bit the hand over her mouth, and it pulled away. She tried to scream for help, but something hit her in the stomach, winding her. She doubled over, only being held up by the hands holding her arms. She was dragged into an alley, and there was the sound of someone walking down the alley, the noise echoing off the walls. Feet stepped before her, and she looked up to see a pair of ruby red eyes. Her eyes widened at the sight of his fanged smile.

"Well, well," the man, who looked to be in his early twenties, said in a soft voice. "What do we have here?" He reached out his pale hand and stroked the woman's cheek. The woman gasped at how cold it was.

He smiled again. "Sorry darling, but my hands are a little chilly." He knelt down and stared at the woman's face. "So beautiful..." The man moved her golden blond hair aside to expose her neck and sniffed it. "Ahh...smells delicious..."

The woman shivered at the feel of the man's breath. She struggled to stand, but the hands holding her down were too strong for her. She was about to scream, but then she saw the man's red eyes. The woman's voice caught in her throat at the realization of what this person was.

A vampire.

The vampire gave her a grin, exposing his perfect teeth and fangs. "Looks like you figured what type of situation that you are in." He chuckled, "I always enjoy seeing the look on people's faces when they realize who they're dealing with."

"What do you want with me?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I think that you know what I want." Again, he smiled, and a whine came from the woman's throat.

"Please," she begged, "don't kill me." She shook in fear when his hand resumed stroking her cheek.

"Be glad that I am the one feeding off of you darling. The others here would like to play with you a bit before feeding off of you. Now..." He snapped his fingers, and a gag was tied around her mouth. The vampire smirked at the frightened look in her eyes, and then he leaned forward to her neck. He lightly kissed it, and then his fangs bit into the flesh.

The woman screamed through the gag.

Soon enough, the vampire finished feeding. The hands holding her up untied the gag and laid her down on the floor of the alley. "Boss," said a voice.

"Hmm?" asked the vampire.

"Why don't you finish off the girl? She's nearly dead already."

The man chuckled while he shook his head. "You are not getting this at all are you, young one?" He stood up and licked the blood off his lips. "I am sending a message to the one who killed our master, Natsumi Uchiha."

"I still do not understand, sire."

"Natsumi has killed my, your, master. She refused to be his partner, and then she killed him. He had died by her hand, and he must be avenged." He gestured to the woman on the floor. "She favors the lives of humans, so I am leaving those I feed on the cusp of life and death. I expect you to do the same, young ones."

A chorus of voices answered, "Yes, sire." Red eyes hovered around him in the darkness.

"Thank you for helping me hunt. You all may go and feed as you like, but keep your victims alive - we want to send a clear message to Natsumi. Do not fill yourselves too much, unless you do not want a part of the revenge."

The eyes shifted slightly. "We will help in your vengeance, sire," the voice said. "We shall go now." The eyes vanished, and the leading vampire chuckled darkly.

"Well, Natsumi, it seems that you are in for a nasty surprise." He looked around in the darkness. "Jessemine."

A high, female voice sounded in the darkness. "Yes, master?"

"I would like you to use your gift for me."

"To contact Natsumi, sire?"

"Yes."

"What shall I send?"

"Screams, laughter, and a warning; there is no need to send images and tire yourself. The message would be clear enough."

"Yes, master. I will do so immediately."

"Thank you, Jessemine darling." There was small gust of wind, and the vampire smiled to himself. He nonchalantly strolled down the alleyway and into the street, seeming to know where he was going, and anyone who walked by did not question him. He smirked at their ignorance and continued along, hearing sirens in the distance coming closer to the alley where the young woman lied unconscious.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter posted. I apologize for not updating in a while, but I've been busy with school and stuff. School's is almost over, so updates should be coming faster.

Thank you to those who are still reading this story.

Please review! Thanks!

~RedWolf210


End file.
